


Into the Dragon's Den

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Education, First Time, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Sex, Sex Education, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teaching, Topping, Topping from the Bottom, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus is tired of being an inexperienced virgin and, after learning about the services of a mystery Wizard, intends to change that. Little did Albus know the shock he would receive when he discovered just who this professional sex god was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week long celebrations of Draco Malfoy's birthday over at LJ. Thanks to Digthewriter for the beta!

~*~

Albus nervously fingers the card in his hand, creasing the sleek black paper as he peers at the fine print and then up at the tall building in front of him. This is it; all Albus has to do is steel his nerves and walk inside and then he’ll be one step closer to accomplishing his goals.

It’s embarrassing, really, how anxious Albus is as he rides the lift to the top floor of the posh building. What’s more humiliating, though, is being twenty one and still a virgin, while all his friends constantly boast about their sexual exploits. It had taken some careful research, a few galleons slid into the right hands, and Albus had finally discovered the location of _The Dragon’s Den_ where rumour was that a mystery Wizard taught inexperienced virgins all they needed to know. Albus needs all the help he can get; after a few disastrous dates Scorpius had set him up on, with uncomfortable kisses and awkward fumbling, it’s clear something needed to change.

Albus swallows roughly and ignores the panic rising in his throat when the lift door opens right into the entrance hall of an opulent penthouse.

“Hello?” Albus calls out nervously, stepping onto the plush, carpeted floor. “I’m here for my appointment with…”

Albus didn’t actually get the Wizard’s name, only the hushed assurances that the man was a complete expert and that every client left utterly satisfied.

“You must be my final client of the evening,” a deep voice murmurs from the dark corner of the lavish living room. “Come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Albus timidly steps into the room, catching sight of the Wizard sitting in a chair, head bowed as he flips through several papers. The room is dim, lit only by the steady glow of the moon as it shines through the floor to ceiling windows and the flickering flames of the fire burning in the ornately carved fireplace. Albus can make out fair, golden hair falling softly over sharp cheekbones and long legs leisurely crossed, slender body dressed in a well fitted suit. Albus suddenly feels rather self-conscious, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room in a causal t-shirt and jeans. The mysterious man uncrosses his legs, and leans forward, closing the file in his hand and looking up with a devious smile painted over his face.

“Albus Severus Potter, is it?”

“You can just call me Al.”

The man stands and steps forward into the flickering light of the fireplace and Albus’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Mr Malfoy!?”

Albus’s heart pounds and his hands tremble as he stands before Draco Malfoy, his best friend's father. Merlin, you would think Scorpius would have warned him of this! Although, how could he have known Albus was secretly seeking out a way to improve his rather embarrassing lack of experience? Did Scorpius even know about his father’s profession? Albus always assumed the Malfoys were filthy rich, content to live off the family money, and mingle in high Wizarding society. Of course, Scorpius had been studying for a few years at St Mungo's, but Albus would have thought his father would hardly be in need of a job. Unless... this is just for fun, a bit of a hobby. Albus starts when he realises Mr Malfoy is standing right in front of him, having crossed the distance while Albus was lost in thought.

“Please, Al,” Malfoy purrs. “You can call me Draco.”

“Draco,” Albus tests, the name sounding foreign and forbidden on his tongue.

“Would you like to take a seat?” Draco gestures towards the sofa, lowering himself on the other end.

Albus nods dumbly, still shell-shocked, as he sinks onto the comfortable leather cushions.

“I’ve gone over your file,” Draco states matter of factly. “It appears you’re looking to lose your virginity and learn a few things along the way.”

Albus flushes furiously, staring down at his hands as they clasp nervously on his lap. 

“Now, now,” Draco says softly. “There is no need to be embarrassed. I’m a professional after all and you’re hardly the first to come to me with such a request.”

“But, what about—” Albus protests. “That is... We can’t—”

“Everything that happens here is confidential,” Draco replies sternly. “It doesn’t leave this room. No one will ever know.”

Albus’s eyes dart over to Draco, sitting serenely as he toys with the cufflinks against his wrists. The man’s voice is like velvet, smooth and expensive, his handsome face studying Albus with a knowing glint in his eye. How had Albus never noticed how bloody attractive Scorpius’s dad was before? Despite all the warning signs blaring in his head, Albus is certain he wants to learn all he can from the elegant man before him.

“Where do we start?” He chokes out, clearing his throat and shifting nervously on the sofa.

Draco’s soft pink lips curve into a sly smile as he rises off the sofa, removing his cufflinks and setting them down with a soft clink onto the glass side table.

“Well you see, Albus,” Draco begins, hands reaching to his neck to loosen the silk tie and pull it off. “While there is some art form in being fucked, let’s focus on the fucking itself.”

Albus’s cock twitches at Draco’s forward words, arousal spreading through his body as he realises what Draco is saying.

“So, I’m going to—”

“Fuck me?” Draco cuts off smoothly. “Yes... and I’m going to show you how.”

Albus watches in dazed wonder as Draco elegantly undresses, carefully undoing one button at a time on his tailored waist coat before slowly shrugging it off. He’s so very meticulous, delicately folding each garment and softly setting it aside as he removes his clothing piece by piece. Draco’s shiny dress shoes gleam in the light of the fire and Albus, compelled, rises off the sofa and drops to his knees to attentively undo the laces himself.

“Looks like you’re learning already,” Draco purrs, eyes molten silver, glancing down at Albus.

Albus slides the shoes off and carefully places them next to the neat pile of clothing; he gazes up at Draco as he removes his socks and trousers. Draco stands in the soft glow of the fire, naked except for his pants which reveal the vivid outline of his hard prick. Draco smirks cockily before removing his pants, his flushed, swollen cock taunting Albus. Albus swallows at the sudden rush of saliva in his mouth, his prick aching and desperate as he takes in the fine man before him. He scrambles to remove his trainers, wondering how he will ever last long enough to fuck such a perfect specimen.

“Stand,” Draco commands and Albus rises immediately.

Draco’s hands reach out and tease the hem of Albus’s shirt before pulling it up and over his head, knuckles brushing against Albus’s sensitive nipples on the way. Albus shudders at the sensation, his cock jerking in the confines of his jeans. Draco unzips his flies, the pressure of his fingers against his cock causing Albus to moan low in this throat. Draco chuckles softly when he discovers that Albus isn’t wearing any pants underneath, his anxious prick dripping against the denim. He pulls them down, backing away slightly, to allow Albus room to step out of his tight jeans.

“Shall we begin?” Draco asks, moving towards the fireplace to grab a small jar from the mantelpiece.

Albus nods, watching Draco carefully with wide, eager eyes.

“This is lube.” Draco screws off the lid, dipping his fingers inside. “You have used this before, haven’t you?”

“Just for wanking,” Albus admits abashedly.

“I’m going to show you how to prepare me.”

Albus licks his lips anxiously as Draco walks over to the sofa, bending over it and displaying his perfect arse. Thick liquid clings to his slender fingers, dripping from the tips as he slides them between his crack, teasing his hole. Merlin, the sight is intoxicating.

“Watch closely,” Draco commands, one slippery fingering slipping into his hole. “Start with just one finger and gently slide it in and out. When your partner feels relaxed, add a second finger twisting both together and scissoring the two to stretch the hole.”

The words should sound clinical but, joined with the sight of Draco’s fingers disappearing into his tight arse, they send jolts of lust through Albus’s veins. He palms his throbbing prick, unable to resist touching himself at the enticing display.

“Now come here.” Albus walks over until he is directly behind Draco. “Suck your fingers and press them against my hole, I want you to feel for yourself.”

Albus suppresses a needy whine as he follows Draco’s orders, licking his fingers and sticking the spit-soaked digits into Draco’s arse. The heat—oh Merlin—that tight heat is unbearable. Draco’s arse greedily sucks his fingers inside, the warm passage pressing against him as he twists and scissors his fingers like Draco did. It’s so delectably tight, how will Albus ever fit inside?

“Pull your fingers out a little,” Draco pants. “Curve them together and press upwards—ahh—yes right there.”

“Like that?”

“Yes—oh—very good. That would be—ahh, yes—That would be my prostate. When you’re fucking me later, see if you can hit it with your cock.”

Draco hisses and pants as Albus continues to rub his fingers against that spot and he wonders just how wonderful it would feel to have a thick cock rubbing inside of himself.

“That’s enough.” Albus pulls his fingers out gently, awaiting Draco’s next order. Draco leans over to the coffee table in front of the sofa and grabs his wand. “If you ever do this with a Muggle, use a condom. Since we’re both Wizards, I’ll just use a few protective spells.”

Albus listens carefully as Draco casts the spells, a subtle tingling sensation spreading over his prick.

“Go ahead and put it in.” Albus’s heart stutters as he lines the swollen head of his cock against Draco’s hole. “Slowly at first, allow me to adjust.”

_Oh fuck, oh fuck._ Albus pushes in haltingly; the pressure surrounding his stiff cock is incredible. He bites his lip sharply, drawing blood and focusing on the coppery taste in his mouth to distract himself from how damned amazing it all feels. He can’t come too soon; Albus might be a virgin but he couldn’t bear to embarrass himself like that in front of Draco.

“Move, Albus.” 

Oh Merlin—his voice—even his bloody voice is a turn on. Albus shallowly thrusts his hips, easing himself deeper and deeper until he’s fully seated inside. How can anything feel this good? Albus’s hands grip Draco’s sides, rocking his hips as he sets a steady pace. Draco is releasing delicious grunts and moans of pleasure and it fills Albus with pride to know he is the cause. Albus is on the verge of coming, so very close it hurts.

“I want to come,” Albus pants harshly, hips snapping as his thrusts increase in speed.

“No,” Draco commands. “You don’t come until I do. This isn’t a quick fuck, it’s a lesson. It isn’t about your pleasure, it’s about mine.”

Albus fights away the desperate urge, focusing on anything but the incredible pressure against his cock and the clawing heat of Draco’s tight arse. Albus takes a few steadying breaths, adjusting his hips and tilting upwards on his strokes, his attempts awarded by the soft mewls escaping Draco’s mouth.

“That’s it, Albus.” Draco gasps. “Keep hitting that spot. You’re doing so well.”

Oh how the praise rushes through his veins, taking residence in heart as it pounds furiously like it could burst at any second.

“Touch me, Albus.” Draco directs. “It won’t be long now.”

Albus is only too ready to obey, hand reaching beneath them to tug at Draco’s prick. The heavy weight of Draco’s cock against his hand is pure heaven; sticky pre-come coating the tip, spreading along the shaft as Albus continues in his strokes.

Draco is arching back against him, pulling Albus even deeper inside, muttering sweet sounds under his breath. Albus groans low in this throat as Draco’s passage squeezes around him, throbbing in time with the spurts of come shooting from Draco’s prick and onto the sofa. _That can’t be good for the leather_ , Albus thinks dizzily, his own cock ready to burst any moment from the overload of sensation.

“Please?” Albus whimpers, urgently rocking himself into Draco.

“Yes,” Draco murmurs. “You can come.”

Albus’s orgasm rushes through him and it wrecks his entire body. His eyes fill with tears of gratitude as his body trembles, cock throbbing and filling Draco with pulse after pulse of come. He breathes heavily, thighs quivering as he leans against Draco’s back, forehead resting on his shoulder. Draco’s body is warm and damp beneath him, the heat radiating off his skin soothing and comforting. Albus wishes he could stay right here forever, sated and content, cock softening inside the perfection that is Draco Malfoy.

“Pull out,” Draco instructs, breaking Albus from his dazed, after-glow thoughts. “Make sure to go slowly.”

Albus gently backs away, pulling his prick out and wincing at the sensitivity. Draco stands tall, stretching his body, long limbs and lithe muscles on display in the flickering light of the fire. He grabs his wand, casts some cleaning spells and then summons two white robes, handing one to Albus and putting the other one on himself. The fabric is thin and smooth, a delightful silky texture, and Albus can’t help but run his hands over it as he ties the slippery belt around his waist. He glances up to see Malfoy standing by the fireplace, looking like a god with his robe open slightly, chest flushed, pouring himself a drink from an ornate whisky bottle.

“That was amazing,” Albus softly exhales.

“You did rather well for your first time.” Draco smirks, swilling the amber liquid in his glass before taking a small sip.

Albus flushes at the praise, eyes glued to Draco as the older man makes his way to the sofa and takes a seat with a satisfied sigh. He can’t imagine how any other man will ever compare to the evening he just had. Albus may be ready for the world, prepared to fuck to his heart’s content, but somehow he knows there will never be another experience like this again.

Something in his expression must betray his thoughts, because Draco offers him a kind smile and raises his arm, gesturing for Albus to join him on the sofa.

“I don’t normally do repeat customers, generally my practice is a one-time thing,” Draco begins, “but I suppose I may just have to make an exception for you.”

Albus grins happily, heart swelling at Draco’s words, leaning into the warmth of his torso as Draco wraps his arm around Albus’s shoulder.

Maybe he won’t be able to brag about the specifics to his friends over a few pints, but Albus doesn’t give a damn. This kind of beautiful, delicate thing is better kept private. It’s all his and no one else’s; his absolutely and utterly perfect secret.

~*~


End file.
